Shockwave
by Stonehenge
Summary: In the dense city of Dublin, Hiei finds himself being stocked by a demon that can control sound, while the souls of innocents are stolen for an ungodly purpose. Read and Review.
1. Briefing

**This was one of my first fic which I wrote purely to establish and work on my style. I never thought it was good enough to be published so i ended up leaving the text unfinshed. I have now decided to publish it and see what kind of response I'll get. You will probably find loads of grammar errors and the plot is not as origional as I would like to be. I will say that my OC in this fic is one my favorites, and is much different from my usual creations. You will notice some devices and stlyes used here that I have exerted from my other writings. Anyway, enjoy and please review. -Stonehenge**

**Shockwave **

****

**Chapter 1: Briefing**

Heie walked slowly through the park along the stone path. He stopped for a moment and gazed at the birds bathing in the pond. He observed them move in and out of the water, and then fly away all at once. He sighed and continued walking. He approached a bench along the side of the path. Sitting on the bench was Kurama reading a news paper. Hiei moved along side the bench and stopped. Not turning his head or saying anything. "I thought I'd find you moving through here." Kurama said blankly.

"Hn, Did you?" Hiei responded.

"So you've heard then?"

Hiei sighed and turned his head toward the ground. "I will never understand theses constant meetings and briefings."

"It is, at times, necessary."

"I suppose."

Kurama put the paper down and walked along side Hiei through the park until they reached Yusuke's house.

"Always," said Hiei and opened the door and Kurama followed. Yusuke Kuwabara and Botan were already there sitting on the couch.

"Finally! They've arrived." exclaimed Yusuke in his usual sarcastic tone. "Now that you two are here we can get this meeting done and over with."

"Hn" was Hiei's only response as and Kurama took a seat.

"I for one, am with Yusuke on this one guys. This stuff is boring." said Kuwabara.

"Well, If you are all done complaining maybe we can get this done sooner. You all waists so much time." It was Koenma. Everyone turned to see him standing there in the middle of the room. "So now let's get down to business. You all remember that club that was stealing souls you busted up a few weeks ago?"

No response.

"Well it turns out that club was only a part of a wide international network of clubs that have recently begun stealing souls." He stopped to find that everyone was paying little attention to him speaking. He became enraged. "When the clubs steal souls they send them to multiply locations. And rather than take each location out one by one…….."

"You want us to find and remove the center of all this" spoke Kurama.

"Well that's kinda obvious." Yusuke stated.

Koenma cleared his throat very loudly and began, "Though the souls are sent to multiple locations the majority converges in one city."

"And which city might that be?" Hiei asked.

"Dublin, Ireland."

"What!?" exclaimed Yusuke spiting out his drink all onto the rug.

"Ireland?" Botan said in a very confused manner.

"Interesting." Kurama said.

"Why Ireland. Of all places." Yusuke said flatly.

"Is there even anything there but potatoes?! Kuwabara asks desperately.

"Idiot," Hiei cut in, Ireland may be small, but a great deal of demonic activity takes place there."

"It seems we will have our work cut out for us." Kurama said

"Oh really?" said an annoyed Yusuke. "Great. Now we are going to spend weeks in the land of the green potato eating shamrock people."

"Shut up!" Koenma yelled "And yes, Ireland. I suggest you all brush up on your English skills for you all will need them."

"Is there anything else Koenma?" Everyone turned toward Kurama as he spoke, "Any leads one which club is the target in the city?"

"Unfortunately no. Any contact I dad in that area has gone missing very recently."

Koenma said in a disappointed tone.

"Well that is just peachy." Yusuke sarcastically, "Talk about trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Why not just send us in there blind folded. I might be easier."

"Why don't you find some information? You're a detective aren't you?!" Shouted Koenma while holding Yusuke's throat shaking him violently.

"Calm down." Botan spoke up. "I'm sure we will all be able to find the bar within a week or to.

"Well." Koenma began while striating him self out. "The plane for Dublin leaves in thirty-six hours. Be ready"

He then disappeared with out a trace. Yusuke put his head back and yawned, "When will it end?"

Hiei, tired of all that nonsense got up and stood by the door. "I will meet you all at the air terminal." He then stepped out of the door and left.


	2. Airport

**Shockwave**

**Chapter 2: Airport **

As he promised, Hiei met Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan at the air terminal thirty-six hours later at around 5:00pm. The only item he bothered to bring was a small black duffel bag which he carried over his shoulder. Kurama had a small carry on bag and a fair sized suitcase. In contrast to them Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared if to be moving out of the country. Botan only carried a small sized suitcase and a purse over her right shoulder. "What is this?" said Hiei staring at the three of them in a very amused manner. "You two look like we were planning to do a supply drop to the IRA (Ireland Republic Army)."

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, "If were not carrying so much stuff I clock you one right now!"

"This all of this isn't our stuff most of it is Botan's," said Yusuke.

"Well what do you expect it is likely we could be there for weeks. So I had to bring every thing that could be needed. Botan answered.

"Thus all that include your house?" said Hiei jokingly.

"You don't know the half of it. This is the condensed version." complained Yusuke as he struggled to keep himself standing.

"We are all wasting time. Let's just find the correct terminal." commanded Kurama.

So on they went into the air port. It took them forever to get through the line so they could collect their pre ordered tickets and they came to a surprise when they found that they had entered the wrong line. The line they were in was to buy tickets and the sorter one was for the pre reserved tickets. "_Baka kitsune," _was Hiei's response to this amazing stupidity. Once they had got through all that chaos they went right to customs. It took them nearly fifteen minutes for them to get all Botan's lugged through. Hiei almost didn't make it through. He didn't understand why he could not take his katana as carry on lugged, and persisted to argue with security until he agreed to have put in with the rest of the non-carry on items. And if all this didn't take enough time, Yusuke and Kuwabara slowed the entire movement from customs to terminal 805 for they could barely walk with all the bags, until they finally realized about half way there that they can rent a dolly and reduce their efforts and increase the speed of the for word movement of the group.

"Hahhahah," Hiei laughed softly. "You two look like soldiers in the French Foreign legion."

"I feel like it too." Yusuke groaned.

It was another five minutes until they got to terminal 805. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan flopped down and practically fell asleep on the waiting chairs, while Hiei and Kurama went to get the boarding passes. "How may I help you?" the attendant asks.

"Yes I will like to get the boarding passes for this flight." Kurama handed him the tickets.

"One moment please." He quickly typed all the information on the tickets into the computer. The computer made a sort of hissing noise until five yellow cards popped out. "Looks like you have an entire center row. Seats 206-211 are yours." He handed them the cards and the tickets back.

"Thank you." Kurama said walking away from the counter.

"What flight is ours?" asked Hiei.

"Flight 701 to Los Angelus International Airport. Estimated time of flight is about nine hours. Then we bored flight 218 to New York International Airport. That should take about six-seven hours. And then we board flight 505 to Dublin and that should take about seven hours."

Hiei got a very worried look on his face. "Damn it fox!"

"What?"

"That is nearly twenty-four hours sitting on a plane. Not to mention how much time it takes to get from one plane to another." Hiei's eyes began to twitch.

"So?"

"So! What do they expect us to do in that amount of time?"

"Well, I have brought a few books to read for the trip. Haven't you brought anything to keep you entertained?"

"Well No."

"You can always listen to the music they provide. Or, perhaps they will be showing some in flight movies."

"Ningen music and movies is not my idea of entertainment."

"Tell you what. There is a store right here. We have around ten minutes before we board so why don't you find yourself something Hiei."

"Hn, Alright." Hiei then proceeded to the gift shop. He was walking past the Food Court when a tall dark haired man came out carrying three large bags. Obviously they were too heavy for him for he was stumbling around recklessly. Hiei walked right beside him when suddenly he just collapsed into Hiei.

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING JACKASS!" he yelled.

Hiei already on this last nerve gave him a sharp kick in the stomach causing the man to drop all three of his bags spill all of what they contained. He fell backwards on too the floor holding his gut. Hiei did not even bother to give him a second look but just continued walking. The man got up and made a wide swing at Hiei. Hiei of course avoided it and in turn tripped him and he fell face first into the paved floor. Still furious he got up and tried to football tackle Hiei. Hiei grabbed him and through him twenty feet into a concrete wall. "ALL RIGHT! Break it up!" It was the air port security standing directly between Hiei and the dark haired person. He went over and helped the person up. "Now was there something you need from the gift shop until this clown got in the way of you sir?" Hiei looked at the store and then looked at the waiting area to find that Yusuke was screaming at him.

"Hiei come one we're about to board!"

"No." he answered flatly and went back to the waiting area.

"Finally your back you took long enough."

"Hn."

"Come on. The others are already on board."

Hiei picked up what little stuff he had and took it through the bridge onto the plane. He shoved all of it into the over head compartment and took his seat on the end of the middle rough next to Kurama. "Did you find something to keep you occupied Hiei?" he asked.

Hiei grinned "You could say that." The plane all of a sudden began to shake. "What's going on?"

"It seems we are about to take off." Kurama said.

**-Pleaswe review with every commet or problem you have of this story. **

**-If you enjoy this you would enjoy _the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse_ more; it is much better written in my own opinion. -Stonehenge**


	3. On the Plane

Yu Yu Hakusho names, and characters are products of the Funimation Company. I just create the plot.

Shockwave

Chapter 3: On the Plane

Hiei clutched the end of the arm rest tightly as the jet began to shake more violently in take off. Clearly it was his first time on any plane. He kept his head back as it went into a sharp incline of about sixty degrees. When it finally leveled off a bit Hiei sighed deeply while he leaned back his head and sighed.

"You see Hiei that wasn't so bad." Yusuke joked at Hiei's expense. Hiei merely growled at this crossed his legs and put his hands on the back of his head and laid back. Suddenly there was a ping as the seat belt sigh went off and was accompanied by a woman's voice.

"The captain has turned off the seatbelt sign. This means you move about the plane either to the restrooms or to other empty seats, but please no rambling."

"What the hell does rambling mean?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Fool. It means no wandering aimlessly around like we know you are prone to do." Hiei criticized. Kuwabara became agitated as usual.

"You want to get your face pushed into the back of your head sort stuff?!!!"

"Stop it!" Botan ordered, "We going to be one a plane for twenty-three hours and don't want to have to deal with the both of your bickering."

"Well.......just...tell the shrimp to keep his mouth shut!" Kuwabara stuttered while folding his arms.

"Huhhhhh. I can tell from now this is going to be a lone flight." Yusuke complained, "I wonder how awful the food will taste?"

Kurama chuckled and opened one of his books. Hiei put his feet up on the seat in front of him and starred at the top hull of the aircraft. Yusuke seemed to immediately fall asleep. Botan took out a CD player and began listening. Kuwabara just put his head back.

15 minutes later

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurama looked up from his book to Hiei standing there hold his gut. He looked pale and in pain. "Uh" he grunted and this time he woke Yusuke.

"Are we near Los Angelus?" he questioned still half a sleep.

"I'm afraid not" said Kurama.

"Hmmm" Yusuke opened his eyes at Hiei, "Wow. Hiei. What's wrong with you?"

"I feel as if I ate a month old steak."

"Motion sickness," Kurama explained bluntly.

"Who would think Hiei would get air sick?" Yusuke said.

Everyone watched as Hiei began to change colors. His face went from white to orange, to scarlet, to white once more, and then to very unexpected pigments. Light blue, light violet, and then to a weird mixture of them all. Kuwabara swore he saw some yellow on his checks. After five minutes of that nonsense he finally went to green. "Damn, if Hiei is like this now, think how bad it could be when we land." Yusuke said. That was the trigger. The thought of landing pushed Hiei to the edge. He completely regurgitated into the airline barf bags he was holding. All of them turned their heads as their faces curled on disgust, but Hiei was far from done. He continued to vomit and vomit. Eventually he filled up three bags in ten minutes until a stewardess finally came by.

"Airsickness. We have some pills for that. Do you want me to bring some to you?" she said to Hiei as he through up once again.

"PLEASE!" said everyone with in 10 feet of Hiei in unison. They all starred at her as if she was a Profit from God. "Thank God. Finally. Yes. Hallelluia!" Said many people around Hiei including Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan when she returned with the pills and a glass of water. Hiei put the pills in his mouth and swallowed with the water and within three minutes he began to fell relief.

Hiei sighed very deeply and closed his eyes. "Well that was unpleasant." He said to Kurama.

"Not just for you. I strongly suggest that you eat something. You probably have little left in that stomach of yours."

Hiei agreed to it. He was hungry to his surprise. He asked the waitress to bring a large meal and he ate, and ate he did. Kurama and Yusuke starred at him in amazement. The both of them had never seen Hiei eat that much ever. He completed a total of three of these meals, which was enough to satisfy three people twice. This was expected of Yusuke, but Hiei? This is unheard of! When he finished he feel asleep for about an hour. When he woke he almost immediately became bored. He constantly changed positions in his seat.

"Hiei, your fidgeting in your seat is making it difficult to concentrate." Kurama said not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Sorry fox, but as I said, it is incredibly boring being stuck on this plane."

"I told you, you can listen to music and a movie will be showing I one our."

"Might as well." Hiei groaned and took out a pair of head phones and plugged them in to the radio port on the arm rest. This how ever only kept him busy for about an hour. He then through the head phones and grunted, "An utter waste of time."

"What?" Kurama said.

"Ningen music.

"Well, it can't be as bad as you say."

"But, it is. The first thing I listened to was something called hard rock, which was just a damn loud rhythm with people screaming fricken gibberish at you. And then there is rap which is just bad poetry with music. The worst of them all was this one called country. This type was generic. Every song seemed to be the same thing said over again. I don't understand why they dare call this crap entertainment.

"Botan seems to enjoy he own music." Kurama pointed out. Hiei only scowled at this. "Since you seem to be fed up with the music why don't you try a movie? There is one coming up is just a minute.

"Hn," Hiei reluctantly put the head phones into the movie port and watched the screen as the opening credits came on. He did not want to see this motion picture, but he knew what else could he do? He watched the movie called _Titanic _which in his mind was too long for a movie as horrible, though it said that they won awards for it. Hiei of course did not believe any of it. The next movie he actually enjoyed, it was called _Monte Python and the Holy Grail._ He enjoyed how the movie totally made fun of ningen religion and showed how stupid they can actually be in the name of

Their religion. After the movies showed Hiei fell asleep, thank God, however only to be awoken by Kurama soon after.

"Hiei wake up we are about to land in LAX." Hiei groaned and sat up he was now tired and has not gotten much sleep. The seatbelt light went on followed by the woman's voice again.

"Please take your seats. Put your try tables and seats back into their proper positions, and fasten your seatbelts." Hiei was to drowsy to complained and he complied with the requests. When they got off the plain Hiei immediately fell asleep in the waiting seats. Yusuke went to get the boarding passes.

"I would like to get the boarding passes to flight 218 to New York." He handed him their tickets the lady put them into the computer.

"Here are your passes sir but I am afraid flight 218 has been delayed by about an hour."

"What? You mean to say that because a plane cannot get here on time we have to wait an other hour before it gets here and can be ready to take off again?"

"Well sir, yes. It seems that you are just a victim of air traffic. You see, it had a late take off too."

"I don't want to hear about it. Just give me the damn passes." Hiei had no problem with this it just gave him more time to sleep before he haft to be awakened, but the others who were rested had not clue what to do. It seemed like an eternity before the plane arrived but they still had to wait thirty minutes for it to refuel and switch pilots. When the jet aircraft was ready Kurama, of course, volunteered to wake Hiei, for they all knew anyone else would risk him throttling them to suffocation.

"Ohhh. Just tell were in Dublin now.

"No we are not."

"Then help get on to the plane fox." They both stood up and walked too the boarding bridge.

**-I know it is not very good but please review any way.  **


	4. Bars and Pubs

**Shockwave**

**Chapter 4: Bars and Pubs**

Flight 218 to New York did not go well at all. Along with a whole host of other complains of Hiei's behavior on the plane he got a little too rowdy and ended up getting a restriction from a United States Air Marshal, however that only managed to push him of the edge to the point were they had to teaser him to get him to calm down. And when they got to New York the entire waiting period he spent in an airport security out put and it was agreed that Hiei could take flight 505 to Dublin, Ireland provided that he be accompanied by two Federal Agents, which meant the entire time he was handcuffed to one of the agents. During the middle of the flight he got agitated again which resulted in him being treasured to the point were he was knocked out. When he awoke he had to pay a large fine for his inappropriate actions aboard a U.S. aircraft and was sent on his way. "Well you caused enough trouble for all of us." said Yusuke.

"Yeah you nearly got us all sent back to Japan." Kuwabara observed.

"Stop it!" Botan commanded yet again. "Now that we are out of that office we can get to our hotel."

"By the way. Which hotel are we exactly staying a?" Yusuke wondered.

"No dought the cheapest one in the city if he got us one at all." Hiei said.

"Actuality he got us a room in the Stratosphere." Botan answered with a confused look o her face.

"The what?" they said.

"The Stratosphere," Botan confirmed. "I don't know why but Koenma really wanted us to sta0 in this hotel."

"Well you fools instead of standing here fantasizing about it let us go there and find our room." yelled Hiei.

"But we have to get our lugged." Botan said.

"Huhhhh." Hiei was very annoyed after all he went through his first experience on a plane was not the best one, and he was itching to get out of the airport. They gathered with all the other passengers along the bagged wheel which is just a ramp that came down from the plane into the airport. I took around seventeen minutes to locate all the Botan's stuff.

After all that they stole a dolly from a large family and used it to carry about half of their bags. When they wheeled it all out side they found another problem. "How in hell are we going to get this to the hotel?" Yusuke said.

"It is quite obvious that all of this and us will not fit in a cab." Kurama starred at Yusuke.

"Well how else are we going to get there? We can't walk we don't know were it is God damn it! And it is not like we'd be able to carry all this there either." The detective began to get desperate. Kuwabara looked around. The cabs could not obviously handle this much bagged so how can it be done? He then saw a large silver van with the woks Silver Service Shuttle emblazed along the side.

"Hey what about that," he said pointing at the shuttle?

"A shuttle," Yusuke said?

"Why not," Kurama pointed out?

"It's not like there is anything else." Hiei said bluntly. They slowly made there way over to the shuttle. The driver was dressed in light brown pants with a brown leather jacket. He was leaning against the shuttle having a smoke when they walked up.

"Ello, ello, ello. How are we doing ere lads and lassy. Welcome the Silver Service Shuttle. We will get you any where in Ireland provided that I enough gas. You boys seem to be lugging a nice loud cargo aren't ya. It looks a wee bit to large in bulk to fit into my car doesn't eh? No matta we'll get it all in at no extra charge provided that your boys there give me a hand. I shalln't be able to plunge it in myself eh." With that he grabbed a suitcase and put it into the back. Yusuke Botan Kuwabara Kurama and Hiei just starred at him for a second like he was from a different world or something. "If you lads just stand there it will take forever ere now help out boyos." With that they all awoke and began helping. "Alright boys lets haul a little ass. Yhahah." He screamed as they forced the last of the lugged into the back of the van. "Now help me get this bloody thing shut before it all collapses." They opened the sliding door and took a seat in the van. "So were the lot of ya headed?"

"To the Stratosphere, please." Botan answered.

"The Stratosphere. Well that's a classy hotel. Very nice, very big, and pretty expensive too. Well you mates are not the first lot I taken to that hotel. A lot of big execs of whatever stay there. A lot of foreign joes too. It's a bloody nice place. Good for balls and formal weddins. So where you mates hail from eh?"

"Uhh we come from Japan." said Yusuke still in a sort of sock.

"Japan eh well that's a long boat ride away. Even though you guys flew through ere still must have taken at least a day in a half. Am I right? Well I myself have never gone farther than Belfast. In Northern Ireland, I never travel there really. Partly because it is so damn hard to get through the bleeding English border. I hate the English don't ya? After all this time they still think the can come into here and give us orders. To hell with that. The Irish have been conquered by the God forsaken British for over eight hundred years. Until we finally got our freedom and yet they still act like to own us. You know in the 1800's they took a whole bloody mess of us to Australia as slave labor." He stopped when he heard bagpipe music and saw the players on the street. "Aww, have you ever heard more terrible racket in your life?" He then leaned his head out the window and began screaming, "Shut off the bloody racket you bastard! Can you believe it? Does he have any decency? So lads are you boys looking to court some lovely girls?" All of them blushed to a bright red. Botan giggled when she looked at their expressions. "Well I know for one thing. That tonight I'm looking forward to getting into bed with a hot woman and watching the game." They all began to glow bright red. They stopped at a red light and the driver turned and looked at Kurama. "You mate. I know plenty of collies who would court you." All Kurama could and smile. "Well here we are ladies. The Stratosphere own of the largest hotels in Dublin." They pulled over and the valet greeted them. "You boys go get the lugged the lady and I will do the legal business." And they all went to it. Hiei opened the back only to have a mountain of Botan's stuff burry him. Kurama Yusuke Kuwabara and the valet had to dig him out. Botan was on the driver's side of the shuttle. The driver whose name was Charles was leaning out through an opened window. "Well lets see, that will be fifty Euros." Botan paid him, "Thanks love." He said and pecked her a kiss on the check. He started to drive away when leaned out the window once again and yelled, "Ohh, do have a good time with your mates."

She ran up to join with the others. A few bellhops had taken all their bagged as they went to the front desk. The lobby was huge, decorated with many fantastic marble designs. Groups of couches lined the floor. Paintings of famous places in the world filled the walls. Before the front desk was a huge marble arch in the gothic style. Hiei looked around to see many of the people were dressed very formally. The clerk at the desk looked from his computer and starred at them with disgust. "Checking in?" He asked.

"Yes." Yusuke said.

"Your name please."

"Urameshi."

"Urameshi, yes here we are room 601,and 602 on the thirtieth floor. Here is your keycards." He handed them each one card.

"Well let us get going. I'm tired." Said Yusuke. The hotel became even more stunning as the journeyed towards the elevator. The entire building seemed to be made of marble. When they looked up the ceiling was decorated with colorful Celtic designs forming interconnected pattern throughout the hallway. Their room was green with Celtic designs not any shamrocks pots of gold but with detailed lines and geometric designs.

"Well I have to say this place sure is pretty." Kuwabara said.

"I have never seen such designs. They're beautiful." Kurama said staring at the patterns on the walls.

Room 601 was a large one. When you pass through the door you enter a family area with a large couch chair and a television. In the corner to the right was a desk. To the left was a door which led to a room which had four one man beds. Room 602 was a one person room had a smaller family area and the bed room only had one queen sized bed.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Yusuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Botan explained, "I will take room 602 and you boys get 601. I am sure that you boys will be able to work out who will sleep on the couch." She said as she closed the door.

"I'll take the couch." Hiei said who was already half asleep on it.

"I don't know about you guys but the jet lag is getting to me." Kurama said as he entered the bedroom. They were tired it was about ten at night here and they had been on a plane for over a day. They all fell asleep quickly.

Hiei rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms out along the couch. It wasn't that early but he felt as if it was three in the morning. He laid back and yawned thought about how long a day it would be. He sat up and took a sip of a glass of water he had gotten in the middle of the night. He couldn't stop thinking of the dreams he had last night. Those were he was in Dublin wandering the streets, but the city was deserted but he had a strong feeling that something was stoking him. When he turned corners he swore he saw a shadow moving in the dark. These dreams although not frightening but disturbing. He had been in the city two days now and ever since he first entered the hotel lobby. He was about to get up and get dressed when he heard the phone ring.

Yusuke groaned as he made his way across the bed to the nightstand. He picked up the phone but said nothing. "Yusuke, get up, it is nine already. We need to get another early start this morning." It was Botan.

"Well I think I just blew that idea." He sat up and scratched his head. "Why is it always some damn hard to find these places?" He hung up.

Hiei had gotten into the shower. Which he often got in to first so he could have some hot water. He leaned against the side of the shower wall and thought of these feelings he had be having. He then surrendered it to Yusuke, and went to get dressed.

30 minutes later

They all finally made to the lobby. Botan was annoyed at their tardiness again. "There you all are. Why do you guys waste so much time sleeping? We could be out doing our job by now."

"I still haven't gotten over the jet lag." said Yusuke.

"Let's get some breakfast at the bakery next door." Botan ordered while starring at Yusuke, who just grinned. Hiei turned his head sharply towards the

Reading area but again saw nothing wrong.

"Is there something wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"No. I just heard something strange."

At the bakery Botan was explaining their progress. "Now based on the suggestions Charles gave us these are the most popular pubs in Dublin: Old Jackie's, the Bronx, Sports Time, the Dutchman of Wales." Most likely these are the ones we are looking for."

"You mean bars right?" Yusuke said.

"Whatever. Anyway Yusuke, you and I will check out the Bronx, Kuwabara check out the Dutchman of Wales, Kurama find out as much as possible about Sports Time, and Hiei you check out Old Jackie's."

"Whoever finds the demon bar will have a lot of trouble taking it alone so just do recon." Kurama explained.

They all broke of to their assignments at around 10:27am. Kurama and Kuwabara took cabs to their bars. Yusuke and Botan where given a lift by Charles. Hiei decided to walk to his bar. Throughout the stroll he got the feeling often more than usual. Before it was just an ire feeling but now it seemed to be stronger. He was sure that he was being followed. Whoever it was was good at keeping himself not seen or heard, but he was not that skilled at keeping his spirit energy low. Hiei walked down an alley between two were houses. There was no dought someone was following him. Even and human to sense it. He felt a hard spike of energy. The hunter was very close. Hiei fingered his katana. He stopped and looked around nothing was in sight. He looked up at one of the smoke stacks. He starred at it for a minute then looked away. He then drew his katana and faced the smoke stack. "GOT YOU!" He then launched himself at the stack raising the sword for an attack.

**This is incredibly sort compared to what I am doing with _the Alliance_ and _the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. _I am not to sure what I was thinking at the time so excuse what ever errors and quirks you may find conflict with the mood I have created with my other stories. Please review and Happy holidays. –Stonehenge.**

**P.S. Check out my C2 communities. The best of the best stories are on them. Trust me. I have high standards. **

**Metallica rocks Skipnot's ass!!!**


	5. Enter Shockwave

**Shockwave**

**Chapter 5: Enter Shockwave**

As he cleared the smoke Hiei got view of the silhouette of his stocker. He raised hid katana preparing to slice it through him. When he was no more than a foot away a large steel ax came out almost from nowhere and meet his blade in the air. Effectively stopping him in that open position. A second the ax was gone and reappeared coming in an upward diagonal strike, it narrowly missed his left ear and cut off a few strands of hair. The figure drew back. As if preparing for another swipe, but Hiei wasted no time. He pushed off the side of the smokestack, back flipping back into the ally. On touchdown he bent his knees and went into a very defensive stance. The figure was in no haste. He put his heavy weapon to the side, and casually walked into Hiei's sight. He was tall, around six foot and three inches. His hair was sort, black and spiked. He wore a large black trench coat (which is understandable for it was very cold at this moment) and the rest of him seemed rather casual. He grinned as Hiei and he exchanged glances.

"I did that on purpose, he said with while pointing to Hiei's cut portion of hair. "I don't have to miss."

"I believe you, but you where foolish not to take the kill. For you never get that opportunity again," Hiei said with great confidence.

"That is a little arrogant of you fire demon. You have fought me before. You don't know my abilities, mate."

"I could say the same for you," Hiei said coldly, and began to draw upon more of his spirit energy.

"Fine!" The man said and raised his ax into a fighting position. Hiei lunged at the demon, but he moved to the side and parried the attack with the ax. Quickly then Hiei turned and swung his blade at the demons neck, however the demon quickly ducked and grabbed Hiei's arm, then though at the side of the warehouse. Hiei then turned himself and pushed of the straight at his opponent. The demon was surprised. He had never expected Hiei to recover so quickly after his attack. He jumped back. Hiei was right on him, slashing more quickly than the demon could dodge. The demon barely managed to block or avoid each of the attacks, but the last one was to fast for him. Hiei managed to nick the side of his shoulder. He responded by spinning and giving Hiei a quick kick on the back flying him forward out of control. Hiei skidded along the ground for a hundred feet or so, but recovered. The demon was holding his shoulder, took his had off and looked at his blood. "You've drawn first blood mate, ff I may say you have very impressive speed. But I don't usually have to stop showing off so soon in a fight," he said with a sigh.

Hiei laughed, "Stop acting so superior. I saw your reaction to my recovery. You are not as impressive as you act."

The demon shook his head, "Young people, when will you learn?" Almost as fast as Hiei he shot forward with his ax trailing behind him. He then brought it up over his head and swung it down straight at Hiei. Hiei jumped to the left and the steel ax hit the ground with such force that it tore the concrete too rubble. By this time Hiei was behind him and was going to detach his right arm, but to Hiei's surprise he turned 180 degrees pulling the ax into a full swing and made a direct hit to Hiei's katana. The blow knocked Hiei clear into the air. His sword vibrated so much that it broke his right wrists. He flipped backward and landed around 200 feet away.

'How could he be so strong,' he thought? He popped his wrists back into place and went back into a fighting stance, he then realized that he had to make full use of his superior speed for his wrist and his sword would not live another strike like that. Hiei thought for a second. The only way to win was sink him a blow the he could block. He then thought of the solution. Hiei raised his katana and charged the demon at full speed. The demon swung his ax at Hiei's head as if to finish him. Hiei of course ducked and pointed his blade at the demons heart. It was here Hiei realized he made a critical mistake. The was smiling when Hiei made his move. The big ticket though was that he swung at Hiei with his left arm and that his right was at his back, so he wouldn't notice right away. When Hiei's sword was an inch away from his chest he brought back his arm and punched Hiei square in the chest throwing him into the concrete wall. He sunk a foot in when he hit but the demon was not done with this trick. He shot once again at Hiei. The only thing Hiei could do at the time was block. He raised his katana to meet the ax. This time the sword shattered under the pressure. Hiei heard his entire right for arm crack, but he was lucky though. Instead of the ax sinking into his skull, as he thought it would, the demon aimed it so it would strike the wall behind Hiei. The force tore up the concrete pushing him forward back into the ally. The demon grabbed him at the shoulder and pushed his knee into Hiei's stomach. He hit the ground holding his gut while blood spilled from his mouth. Hiei couldn't believe it. This demon had successfully predicted almost every attack he through at him. A few seconds later the demon sprung around kicked Hiei down the ally. He flew for a while until he hit the pavement hard enough that he sunk into it. The demon sighed and walked over to Hiei who was struggling to get up. The demon just stood there and looked at Hiei with pity. Hiei despised this jumped up and punched the demon three times in the head and sprung around and kicked him in the jaw. The demon never even moved to block the blows but let Hiei go all out on him. When Hiei finished he stood before the demon panting and sweating when the demon had yet to even lose his breath. He smirked at Hiei and straightened himself out.

"I think it is time I end this little duel, mate. Was fun in all." He clenched his first and closed his eyes. He felt he spirit energy rocket of at an amazing rate. The ground began to shake all around them. Hiei began to become fearful of what was to come. "Let see how you like this." He tightened his fist and drew back his right arm. Hiei saw that his hand appeared to become distorted. The ground was cracking, and Hiei stumbled back. Suddenly the demon he opened his eyes. He no longer had a looked of cool superiority but a looked a cold looked, emotionless. "SONICBOOM," he yelled and at the moment a large wave of just force came at him. It tore up the pavement and carrying the shards with the wave. When it hit Hiei it pushed him against the warehouse wall and the wall gave in less than moment. Hiei paid no attention to this. His mind was over whelmed with the fact that he could hear all the bones in his body crack and break all at once. The demon then closed his fist and the wave disappeared into nothing.

The shards concrete also had cut Hiei in many places but not seriously. The demon once again walked over to Hiei with a looked of pity. "Perhaps I should have waited before using that attack." He removed all the stones of cement of Hiei and then took his ax and placed it over his neck. "I'll save from the pain that will come. Say your last words." But something caught the demons eye. He starred at the torn headband over his forehead. "A Jagan! Oh bloody hell." He threw his ax down to the ground. "Your Hiei aren't you mate? One of Koenma's boys." Hiei tried to speak but could only get out a few raspy breaths. "Your larynx is damaged you won't be to speak. Just nod." Hiei did so. "Ahh I'm in deep shit now. This is all my fault I was the one the tailed. I thought you were a bounty hunter and could give information from you. Any way, I guess I'll tell you who I am, mate. My name Eric Hadrian, but I'm known in the underworld as Shockwave. And I owe you an apology. I should have realized who you where. The least I can do is help you recover." He reached into his coat and took out a vile of red liquid. "It is my own healing tonic. It is going to take a while for these wounds to heal but this should speed up the process." He opened the vile and began feeding it to Hiei. Hiei tried to close his mouth in defiance but his jaw was damaged and his muscles were strained or pulled. He finished the liquid. "Well now since that is done I guess I should get you back to your room." Hiei suddenly began very tired. From his injuries and the tonic seemed to also induce sleep upon him. As he struggled to stay awake Shockwave looked at him with concern. "You shouldn't fight sleep mate. It will help you heal." Hiei gave no heed to Shockwave's request, but his need to sleep was too much for him to fight off. "Come on. You ain't got anything to fear from me." And with that Hiei fell into a deep sleep.

Hiei awoke in a drowsed state. As he remembered everything was white and then hazy. When it all cleared he suddenly remembered. He thought of Shockwave and the battle they had in the ally. He shot up but meet a severe pain surge through all his body. "Wow cowboy. You won't be going anyplace for a time." Botan said as she pushed him back onto the couch he was on. Hiei looked around realizing that he was back in the room Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara were there as well. "Yesterday must have been a rough day for you. We found here all bandaged up unconscious on this couch. We had spent the entire day looking for when you didn't come back form. Old Jackie's we had thought you were captured. We looked around the entire city for you but then we found you here with this note." She held it up for h to observe. It was from Shockwave Hiei's attacker.

Your mate here has regrettably suffered a great deal of injury at my hand. I am greatly sorry for this. Since it was my mistake in thinking Hiei was just another lowlife bounty hunter I attacked him. To repent for this I will help him heal but no more. Incase you are wondering what is wrong with him I have prepared a list of what damaged I imposed upon him:

I cheeked and now major damage was caused to Hiei's skull. The worst was

Some bruising.

His suffered some cracking in the jointed areas but not to the point of breaking. There is also major bruising on his left side.

His clavicles on both sides were dispositional but only the right one was fractured.

Several ribs broke from the sternum. Some were greatly displaced but Hiei better thank his lucky stars that none of them pierced any of his internal organs.

His left humerus suffered a fracture near to where it joins with the scapula and some cracking near the bottom. The right had a triple fracture in the center of the bone.

His right ulna and radius were both fractured around mid point and were greatly dispositional. The left side suffered only cracking and the radius was slightly fractured.

His carpuls, metacarpuls, and phalanges were for the most part undamaged. Save some light cracks in some bone.

His pelvis was nearly shattered on his left side. So he may have a limp for a while. But I don't think replacement is necessary.

His femurs were greatly damaged. Both have severe fracturing in the upper portion of the bone. He won't be walking for a while.

His patellae nearly fell of the joint. Don't worry though I straitened them and bandaged it up good.

His right fibula was not damaged, but the tibia was separated from the fibula, and also was fractured. His left side survived with only a few scratches and cracks and bruises.

The foot area was spared for the most part but the tarsals were broken but that is the worst news.

I am pleased to say there was no apparent spinal injury. His skeletal muscles though wear torn pulled strained and cut. So he will be in a lot of pain for about a day. But with the tonic I gave it should go away within a day.

I bet you all a wondering what tonic I gave the boy. It is just a simple healing tonic. And it speed his recovery from a couple of years to a week or so. Though I will expect he will sleep for the first day. I cleaned him up good so make sure he just doesn't do anything stupid for a while ok?

Truly sorry,

Shockwave

When he was done Botan took that note and put it one the night stand next to Hiei. "So I guess we will have to wait a while until you recover." Botan said.

"Wait a damn minute," shouted Kuwabara while his jumped up from his seat.

"What's wrong Kuwabara," moaned Yusuke in his seat at the table.

"I'll tell what is wrong. You can't expect us to just sit while we wait for Hiei to recover, and plus we have to find who this guy is. We can't just let him disappear."

"Of course we will not just sit here," Kurama said calmly. "What we will do is go to the bar Hiei was supposed to spy upon before he had this encounter. Since none of our clubs had any demons or unusual happenings his is obviously the one we are looking for. We can find information on the place and perhaps on this Shockwave."

"That's good. I like that plan," said Yusuke.

"But first, Hiei, I'd liked to hear what you know about Shockwave," Kurama asked?

"Little more than all of you," Hiei's voice was still very raspy from the fight. "Only that he is very strong and skilled. Though it felt like he was putting a lot into the fight but I think he was just toying with me. He is very clever. He knew he could not beat me in speed so he sealed the fight by out thinking me. He has a very unusual power. I think he can control gravity and sound. He nearly finished me with and attack called the Sonic boom."

"Oh well it sounds as if we have a new foe to deal with," Kuwabara said.

"I don't think so. Since he took so much trouble to help Hiei, I think he could be an ally," Botan replied.

"Let's hope so," Yusuke groaned. "I don't want to spend any more time in this city."

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Shockwave's Problems

Shockwave

Chapter 6: Shockwave's Problems

Peter O'Conner waited impatiently at the front desk. It was the morning before the ball and he was having a nervous breakdown. There were al sorts of problems that had to be dealt with and his boss has been in and out not bothering to give poor Peter his specifications on what to do. The staff was asking questioned that he did not know how or if he should answer. He was not usually like this. But this huge party puts the reputation of his hotel to its ultimate test since a long. He was clutching his documents so hard that they wrinkled and creased. He was sweating so much he appeared to have taken a dip in the fountain. He filled with anxiety when his boos the owner of the hotel strand came through the front door. He waved his hand furiously and hastily mad his way through the crowd of people. Trying to intercept his boss at the before the elevator. "Mr. Hadrian, thank God you are here."

"Peter not here, not now," Shockwave said with a sigh.

"Mr. Hadrian, Sir. We have so many glitches with this. The sound stage hands don't know what from what. The cooks are delayed on getting the buffet ready. Every have questions on everything…….."

"Your are qualified to give them answers you're the manager, Peter."

"Yes, Mr. Hadrian the future of thus hotel could ride on what certain guests think of our quality." Peter said while struggling to keep up with his superior. "If we don't work around what they like they speak ill of us." Shockwave stopped and turned to his manager.

"Since when have we based our self's on a handful of people. Listen Peter. I hired you for this job because you always what you thought was right. Not what I think is better for the future. Do it the way you've done all our other parties. Mate, you'll do fine." He turned to get onto the elevator.

"Sir please look at these reports." He handed them to Shockwave.

"Alright, if you have any other problems just bother Ajre."

Shockwave entered his penthouse room. He walked in with a very troubled look on his face and threw the documents course the room and slowly floated onto the floor. "Any luck, Eric. You look like your coat was just tossed into the fire." It was his close friend Ajre.

"There are hundreds of bars in this city. Many of which are demon pubs. I can't even find one that would steal souls. I can't even find one demon that knows where it is. Who ever is runnin this bit has the best secrecy policy I've ever seen. And I do not luv this coat that much."

"Yes you do. And will tell you a secret. You suck at recon. You such at research and you suck at hiding your spirit energy. Face it this is the exact reason you keep me and Roy around. And if that coat were alive you would marry it."

"I have so problems you know mate. Peter will not leave me alone about this party that will be at nine tonight. I keep greeting calls from the stock holders and my executives about opening a new installation some were in some city. And with all that I have to find this bar that has been sucking the life from millions of people around the world, and for the last time I don't love this coat."

"Eric, you spent six hours tailoring that thing the night after one of those detectives cut it." Ajre began to look at Shockwave like he knew nothing at all

"Mate, that reminds me." He went over to the closet and pulled out a lone thin rectangular package. He opened his door into the hall and set it down. He went over to the phone. He picked it up, "Front desk?"

"Yes Mr. Hadrian?"

"I've left a package in front of my room, and I want you to deliver it to room 601 please."

"Right away, Mr. Hadrian." Shockwave put the phone down and starred at Ajre who was rolling his eyes at him. "What?"

"I can't believe you are avoiding this. The spirit detectives are obviously looking for the same thing you are why not ask for their help?"

"You think they are going to help me after what I did to Hiei?"

"Oh Jesus." Ajre fell back onto the bed holding his head as if he was having a brain freeze. "If you won't talk to them why not go into their room and find some info on the mates."

"That could work." Shockwave said as he grabbed his master key put on his coat and ran down toward the elevator.

"Well if he is an ally why can't we get him to help us?" Kuwabara groaned.

"We don't know were the hell he is. Not to mention if he would want to help us." Yusuke said while starring up into nothing.

"Well he helped Hiei." Botan said again.

"Yes and the reason helped him and not kill him because he felt responsible for his injuries. Most likely though is that he did not want to have Koenma send us to bother him." Kurama inquired.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Yusuke got up from his position across the room and answered it. The bellman had a package for them. Yusuke examined it. It was a plain brown long rectangular package. "It is addressed to you Hiei." Kurama took the package from Yusuke and opened it. He pulled out a katana. Similar to Hiei's but this was much more beautiful. The hilt of the blade was silver decorated with amazing Celtic symbols with a black grip. The arm guard was black but also decorated with each of the signs lined with silver. The blade of the sword it self also was engraved with patterns and designs. Even Hiei looked at it with wide eyes.

"This is the work of a master sword smith." Kurama said as he set the katana down by Hiei.

"It must be from Shockwave you guys." Kuwabara yelled.

"It seems he still feels guilty about his mistake." Kurama said.

"But how does he know were we are?" Kuwabara yelled in confusion.

"Idiot," Hiei insulted him, "he was tailing us for two days so I think he well knows were are."

"Can we get going on that plan already, Yusuke interrupted? "Who ever this guy is we can deal with him when we are done with this case."

"You guys go. I will stay and look after Hiei." Kurama Yusuke and Kuwabara left to go and find the Old Jackie's Pub. Botan sat and read the news incase for any new developments. Hiei just laid there on the coach starring at the roof. "I'll be back in a few minutes Hiei. I just am going to my room." Hiei paid no attention to this just continued starring. He kept going over the fight with Shockwave in his head. Move by move, but he just couldn't understand it. How could anyone predict moves at those speeds so precisely? All this maid him tired and fell once again into a deep sleep. Not too long later the door opened but it was not Botan but none other than Shockwave.

Shockwave looked at Hiei dead asleep on the coach. He laughed to him self and went and knelt down by him. 'He is healing along nicely,' he thought to himself. He got up and went to the tabled. He spent a few minutes scuffling through all the items. "Come on." He then looked over at the work desk and tried. The desk was clean. He went into the bedroom and found a wallet with a passport inside it. "Urameshi," he muttered to him self, "Damn it. Maybe in the lass's room." He went over to the door the door, when he opened it though he encountered a surprise. He had not thought of this. He was standing face to face with Yusuke. For a moment the pair of them knew not what to do. They just both starred at each other. When Yusuke went to say something. Shockwave quickly grabbed him and cut of the blood to the head and knocked him out before a word was spoken. He then carefully carried Yusuke to his bed and laid him down gently. "Sleep tight," he was about to leave when he heard the door open. It was Botan coming back in. When she began to come into the bedroom Shockwave quickly went over to the balcony and hung of the ledge.

"Yusuke what are you still doing here," she went over and shook him, but he would not wake. "He's out cold." At this time Shockwave was on the ledged and made his way slowly to the other window of the room. He carefully pulled himself up and opened the window. He stood at the end of the room. He carefully started moving toward the door. He was about to leave when he heard foot steps coming closer to the door. He stood there petrified for he did not know what to do. He also heard Botan coming closer as a last resort. He hid himself in the closet. Botan met Kuwabara and Kurama at the door.

"Where is Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled.

"He is asleep on his bed."

"Sleep! He said he was coming to get his wallet and passport not to sleep." Kuwabara yelled again. He stumbled over to the bed and nbegan to shake Yusuke furiously. "Wake up Urameshi we have to go to Old Jackie's remember?" Kurama came over with a glass of water and splashed onto Yusuke's face. Yusuke shook his head. "What you thinking falling asleep?"

"It wasn't my fault." said Yusuke.

"What do you it wasn't your fault?" Kuwabara was still holding him.

"I mean I came up here to get my wallet when I got to the door it opened and a guy was there. Before I could anything he knocked me out."

"There couldn't have been someone here because Botan……….."

"I left for a few minutes. When I came back I found Yusuke. But Hiei did you……"

"No, I was sleeping." said Hiei, who was now awakened by all this.

"You see there was someone here." Yusuke yelled.

"I bet it was that Shockwave guy." Kuwabara said while folding his arms.

"Perhaps," spoke Kurama.

"Wait my wallet isn't here." They all looked at the night stand. In the closet Shockwave realized that he still had it. Everyone began to look around the room. "Did you guys fell that?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara said.

"Someone is in the closet." Kurama said coolly. A second later the door to the closet flew opened and smacked Kuwabara flat in the face knocking him onto the floor. Shockwave bolted out of the closet making his way toward the open balcony. Yusuke tired to tackle him but Shockwave threw him off like nothing back onto the bed.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shot a bullet directly at Shockwave as he was jumping off the edge. He spun around and blocked the blast with his ax. They all ran to the balcony to find him. They looked left and right but could not find him. "Well what do we do now?"

"I think he has been spying on us like this because he is looking for the same thing we are," Kurama said. "So we have to get to the bar immediately."

"Well at least he left my wallet." Yusuke sighed.

About seven blokes away Shockwave was leaning against lamppost thinking to himself. 'So Old Jackie's was the one I was looking all this time for.' He stood there for about five minutes and started walking. He grabbed some off the street and asked them, "Where is the Old Jackie's pub?"

"I think it is a block away from the Marriot hotel."

"Thanks mate." He let the man go and disappeared into the ally.


End file.
